


Untitled

by asimpleword



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [5]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Physical Abuse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleword/pseuds/asimpleword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is just trying to wait for Mark to get done at work, honestly, is that too much to ask?</p>
<p>Feat. Protective!Mark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this a bit rusty/rushed. I'm not too proud of it.  
> Trigger warning for violence and non-consensual groping/touching.

Jack leans against the side of the car as he waits for Mark to finish up at work, watching people come and go from the building. He’d texted him and told him he was running a bit late and would take another ten minutes or so. He didn’t really mind, he could wait.

He’s parked around the back, and wonders what’s taking Mark so long. It’s nearing ten o’clock, and he was supposed to be done around nine twenty.

He looks up when he hears footsteps, expecting Mark. 

What he isn’t expecting, is a hard punch to the gut. His phone falls from his hand and he gasps in pain, hunches over. He tries and fails to suck in air and his eyes water from the effort alone. The pain makes it so much worse. He coughs hard and scrambles for purchase on the car behind him, near to the point of sobbing. Another, and he’s wheezing with the effort to drag air into his burning lungs.

They’re coming like rain at this point, over and over again and Jack is sure he’s going to pass out before he can catch his breath. He’s slammed against the car, and he cries out without meaning to at the shock of pain that skitters up his spine. He’s gasping and wheezing and feels like he’s going to collapse if it weren’t for the arm across his neck.

“Stay quiet.” The man hisses, and he can only nod, afraid of the suspiciously shaped object in his pocket. It’s a very obvious, poorly concealed gun and he’s sure the man wasn’t afraid to use it. Rough hands shove their way into his pockets, groping him and searching for anything they could find. He hasn’t ever felt so violated. Tears well in his eyes and he tries not to give the man in front of him another reason to hurt him.

“I-I don’t-” His mouth goes dry when the barrel of the gun presses into his stomach.

“Shut the fuck up.”

It's nothing but a blur when the mugger is yanked backwards and there's the sound of the gun clattering to the ground. His vision is blurry and he feels like he's going to pass out. He isn’t sure how he made it to the ground but he has his back to the car and his vision is swimming so badly he can’t make out anything but fuzzy shapes. He can hear a dull thud as something hits the car, and hopes to god it wasn’t Mark.

“Don’t you ever do that again!”

Jack blinks to clear his vision as best he could and looks up hazily to see Mark has the guy pressed to the car, very clearly enraged by what he’s walked into. As soon as he backs away, the man takes off at a sprint and doesn’t look back. Mark crouches by him with a worried expression as soon as he’s gone.

“How bad did he hurt you?” He questions, and runs a hand through Jack’s hair in an attempt to comfort him.

“N-not that bad, I don’t think. Just, take me home?” He asks, and Mark can’t agree any faster.

“Yeah of course. Fuck, I’m so sorry. I wish I could’ve gotten off of work quicker. I tried, I really did.” Mark is close to tears himself.

“S’ not your fault, Mark. I’m just glad he didn’t hurt you.”

“I’m not the one to be worried about right now.”

“He could have shot you, Mark.”

“He could’ve shot you too, Jack. But he didn’t. I’m not hurt, you are.”

Jack sighs, and admits defeat.

“I guess you have a point.”

When they get home, Jack peels his shirt off as slowly as possible, gasping in pain each time he moves the wrong way. He sees the dark, blossoming bruises scattered around his middle and chest and grimaces at how ugly they are. Even his neck is splotchy and dark. He’s sure his back is in a similar state, and he feels sore and achy throughout his whole body. His skin crawls with the feeling of unfamiliar hands on him and he shudders in disgust. He’s exhausted and his whole body aches and he knows he needs sleep.

Mark is right beside him, and he guides him to the bed with gentle hands.

“Cuddle?” Jack asks, and Mark couldn’t ever say no to him.

“Of course. C’mere.”

Nothing beats the feeling of being in Mark’s arms, and he feels immensely safer in them. He lets Mark run a hand through his hair and brush his fingers over his skin lovingly, it calms him and relaxes his tense muscles.

When Mark begins to hum, he smiles even through his sleepy haze. He’s always known how to make Jack feel better.

“Go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Mark whispers, and Jack’s eyes flutter when he looks up at Mark sleepily.

“Okay,” He replies, and Mark presses a kiss to his forehead and rests his chin atop Jack’s head. Jack sighs in content, and falls asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
